Genius’s Pet
by SamOrI89
Summary: Takes place after The Key, Jeremy gets a white mouse, XANA's form on Earth, as a pet. Just as school is about to end, XANA launches a brand new attack, which could prove deadly. On Lyoko, a new evil causes problems for Aelita and Odd.
1. Finding a Pet and New Evil Rising

Author's Note: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything referenced in this story, only this story and anything new in it. I did some research and it turns out they have school from 8 A.M. to 5 P.M. Monday through Friday and half days of Wednesdays and Saturdays (That would be till 1 P.M.) I apologize anyone who is offended by this story, why they would I don't know.

This story takes place only a few days after _The Key_. It starts on the last Wednesday of school, with only two days left after it.

Also, this story is based, in part, on a dream I had a while back, but that part I will get to later. Now, it's time for the story.

Chapter 1

Finding a Pet and New Evil Rising

One afternoon, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were in the lab. Odd and Ulrich were bored and wanted to leave to meet up with Yumi and Aelita. Jeremy was typing away at the computer, as he had been since he got there.

"Jeremy," Odd whined, "It's a beautiful day, we're out of school, and XANA's not on Lyoko. Why are you still on the computer?"

"Because," Jeremy responded without looking up from the computer, "I'm working on a way to fight XANA on Earth, and I still think that he may have left a piece of himself on Lyoko."

"What makes you say that?" Ulrich impatiently asked, waiting next to Odd.

"He took over the Passage Towers when he escaped, but then Franz Hopper took back control."

"So?" Odd asked as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"So, I don't think he had enough time to get all of himself out of Lyoko."

"And now you are?" Ulrich inquired.

"Searching for any sign that any part of XANA is still on Lyoko."

"I would ask how or what," Odd said as the elevator arrived, "But I want to make the most of the nice weather, and all the girls." He finished as he entered the elevator.

"See you later." Ulrich said following Odd into the elevator.

Jeremy sighed as the elevator doors closed. He looked at the screen, "Maybe Odd's right." He said, and then laughed slightly, "Never thought I'd say that." He sighed and turned of the computer and walked over to the elevator. "I've spent the better part of three days working on this." He said and pressed the button for the elevator, "It's nice outside." He said just before the elevator opened, "I should at least work in the forest instead of staying in the lab." He chuckled to himself as he entered the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Desert Region of Lyoko, two Crabs were patrolling near a high mound. As they got closer o the mound, they noticed a circle engraved in the mound about ten-feet up, with a bubble letter S engraved inside of it. The Crabs glanced at each other, turned back to the mound, and began to fire at the symbol. After a few shots the symbol had become nothing more than a hole and the Crabs ceased fire. Just after they turned away the hole filled up with thin, pink goo. The goo began to ooze out of the hole and flow down the wall of the mound. The goo began to flow over the ground in all directions. Part of the goo began to slither towards the Crabs. The goo rose up like a wave, and engulfed the Crabs. The goo slid off the Crabs, and it had transformed them. The XANA symbol was know a bubble letter S, and they each had grown a set of claws. They were each a metal stick, like their legs, with a red metal crab claw attached to the point at the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth, Jeremy was walking back to school through the forest, with his messenger bag over his shoulder. He tripped over a root. His glasses fell to his side, while he landed on his stomach. He sat up and began to feel around for his glasses. He was too blind and busy to notice the cloud of dark gas that landed in front of him. As Jeremy found his glasses, the cloud began to solidify into a small mass. As he dusted off the glasses, the gas formed into the shape of a small, white mouse. Jeremy placed his glasses on and dusted himself off.

He stood up and was about to step forward when he saw the mouse. Jeremy kneeled down and inspected the mouse. "That's unusual," he thought out loud "Why is a mouse that would be kept as a pet in the middle of the woods near a boarding school?" Jeremy slowly reached out his right hand towards the mouse. When it did not bite him, he put out his hand, palm up, and the mouse climbed on. Jeremy caught a glance at its eyes. He noticed something in the mouse's eyes and smiled, "Guess I'll keep you, for a while at least. Maybe I should hide you somewhere so Jim won't see." Jeremy looked around and got an idea, "How about I keep you in my beg, at least till I go to the pet store and get back to my dorm?" Jeremy asked, he unzipped the front pocket of his bag, which was empty, and placed the mouse in there, "Don't worry, I'll get you a nicer place soon." He said, zipping the pocket up three-quarters of the way, "Maybe I should think of a name for you," He said as began to walk towards the shops, "How about I call you Einstein? Yah, that'll do. Come on Einstein, let's get you some food."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The bell on the door rang as Jeremy entered the pet shop. As soon as his bag, and Einstein, entered the store, every animal in the store began to go crazy. All the dogs were barking, the cats hissing, the birds squawking, and so on. "I'm sorry," said a young, redheaded woman behind the counter, "Can I help you?"

As Jeremy stepped farther and farther into the store, the animals got louder, "Yes," He yelled over the animals, "I'm looking for a hamster ball and some mouse food."

"Alright," she said stepping out from behind the counter, "I'll get them for you. The animals seem to have a problem with you." Moments later, she returned to the counter with a clear orange sphere, in a cardboard box and a container of mouse food. After paying, Jeremy left, which seemed to quite the animals down right away.

Jeremy pocketed the mouse food and took he cardboard off of the ball, throwing it into the nearest receptacle. He unzipped the pocket and smiled down at Einstein. Jeremy opened the ball and put half of it under his left armpit. Keeping the other half in his left hand, he scooped up Einstein and placed him inside, he then screwed the other half on and placed the sphere in the pocket and closed it up just as he had before. "Come on Einstein," Jeremy said as began walking back towards Kadic, "I should get back soon or my friends will worry about me."

So what do you think? Please review. Remember, all flames will be redirected at Nicolas and Herve. I'll wait for reviews before I continue, but I will keep writing. Again, please review. If you don't, I'll…Well, I can't think of any threats; however, if you do review, I'll give you cookies.


	2. Einstein Presents Einstein

I planed to write a response to a review, but it would take up too much space, so you can read it here. I've cooled down a little since then, but I still feel some of the points need to be addressed. Also, I'm sorry for Jeremy acting OOC last chapter. He's going to be acting a little strange for part of the story.

Author's Note: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything referenced in this story, only this story and anything new in it. I did some research and it turns out they have school from 8 A.M. to 5 P.M. Monday through Friday and half days of Wednesdays and Saturdays (That would be till 1 P.M.) I apologize anyone who is offended by this story, why they would I don't know.

This story takes place only a few days after _The Key_. It starts on the last Wednesday of school, with only two days left after it.

Also, this story is based, in part, on a dream I had a while back, but that part I will get to later. Now, it's time for the story.

Chapter 2

Einstein Presents Einstein

As Jeremy neared the campus of Kadic Academy, a disturbing thought entered his mind: what if Jim caught him with Einstein? Yes, the school year was almost over, and it was unlikely he would be harshly punished with only two days of classes left, and it's doubtful that they would ban him from Kadic next year just because of the mouse, though with all the problems running the Supper Computer caused with his attendance, been found with a pet, no matter what it was, would not look good for him. So, after entering the front gates and heading towards the dorms, he walked slowly, keeping an eye out for Jim, but not so slow as to draw attention to himself.

Once entering the dorm building, he headed to Ulrich and Odd's room to show off Einstein. Once at their door, he knocked. "Come in." Ulrich said in his usual, apathetic tone.

Jeremy stepped in, and as soon as his bag crossed the threshold, growling and scratching began sounding from one of the lower drawers built into Odd's bed. Odd and Ulrich were sitting of their beds, reading a graphic novel and football (soccer) magazine respectively. Odd set down his "reading" material and got out of bed. Jeremy got the rest of his body into the room and shut the door behind him as quickly as he could.

As he finished that, Odd opened the drawer the sound was coming from, to find Kiwi, who looked very angry. Still growling, he jumped out of the drawer and began running towards Jeremy, who backed into the corner of the room near the part of Ulrich's bed nearest to him. "Kiwi, stop." Odd yelled in a whisper. Kiwi stopped halfway between Odd and Ulrich's beds a few feet from the door. "Kiwi, come." Odd said sternly. Kiwi reluctantly walked back to his master's feet, continuing to growl. "Quiet." He said, still keeping an air of authority in his voice. Kiwi continued growling, only quieter. "So what's the deal Einstein?" He asked in his normal voice.

"You'll never guess what I found in the woods." Jeremy responded with nervous excitement.

"Trees?" Ulrich responded sarcastically.

"I meant that you wouldn't normally find." Jeremy responded indignantly.

"Flees?" Odd said, trying to comfort Kiwi, who kept nipping at him every time he got too close.

"Ew, no. It was this." Jeremy said, pulling the plastic ball containing Einstein. As he did this, Kiwi began to bark loud enough that Yumi could hear it, not literally though. "Maybe I should show you in my room." He said returning the sphere to his bag, reducing Kiwi's bark into a growl. Jeremy left the dorm, opening the door just enough for him to leave.

As he shut the door, he stepped back and bumped into some. "Oh sorry." He said.

"Excuse me." Said a female voice from behind him.

Turning around, Jeremy saw that he bumped into just who he wanted to see, Aelita. "I was just going to look for you." He said, blushing.

"What is it?" She said, also blushing.

"Just come to my dorm, Odd and Ulrich are coming to. I wanted to show it to you all at once."

"I'll be right there." As he walked down the corridor, Odd and Ulrich emerged from their room.

"Hey Aelita! What's up?" Odd asked.

"Nothing really. Do you know what Jeremy wants to show us?"

"No idea."

"All we know is when he tried to show it to us, Kiwi went mad." Ulrich said.

"That's strange." Aelita replied, "When he bumped into me I felt a strange chill."

"We won't find out just standing here, let's go." Odd said, heading towards Jeremy's dorm.

Jeremy had let Einstein out of his bag, or the ball at least. He enjoyed watching him run around for a few moments, till he heard a knock at his door. "Just a second!" he said. He picked up the sphere and continued, "Come in."

Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich entered their friend's dorm and shut the door behind them. When they saw the rodent Jeremy was holding in a plastic sphere they asked in unison, "What is that?"

Setting the sphere down on the ground he responded, "This is Einstein. I found on my way back from The Factory."

"Did you find him in that ball?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I bought that and some food at the pet store."

"Something seems off about that _thing_." Aelita said.

"He's not a thing." Jeremy responded indignantly, "He is Mus musculus." Odd and Ulrich raised each raised a single eyebrow inquisitively, "A pet mouse."

"Either way," Ulrich said, "I agree, something seems off about him. How exactly did you find him?"

Jeremy then explained his tripping, losing his glasses, and seeing the mouse once he put them back on. Then he mentioned the incident at the pet store, adding in his confusing to the animal's reaction.

"Go back to The Factory." Odd commanded.

"Why should I?" Jeremy responded with a hint of anger in his voice.

"To launch a Return to the Past so you can avoid picking up that demon mouse."

"Demon mouse?"

"Everyone knows that animals can sense demonic presences and react angrily to them."

"Well excuse me for not being such a big fan of horror movies." Jeremy responded angrily and sarcastically, then continued normally, "But that doesn't mean he's a demon."

"Then how come every animal that's come near him has acted violently?" Ulrich asked.

"There right," Aelita said, "And when you bumped into me, I felt a strange chill."

"So because of that I should launch a Return to the Past?" Jeremy asked, obviously getting angrier by the minuet, "That proves nothing."

SMACK! Aelita slapped Jeremy across the face, "What is wrong with you?" She inquired loudly, "This rat…"

"Mouse." Odd corrected.

"Who cares? This _thing_ has brainwashed you. Get rid of it, now!"

The slap and yell had made Jeremy's logic come back, "Thanks Aelita." He said, rubbing his cheek, "I'll set him free in the woods and dump the pet stuff in a public trash bin, but I won't launch a Return to the Past though. We still don't know what affects it may have with XANA free."

"I guess you're right Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"We were just trying to get you to think like the genius we all know you are." Odd said.

"I don't know what came over me, but thanks guys." Jeremy said, "But next Aelita, could you not hit me so hard?"

Aelita giggled slightly, "Sure thing Jeremy," she said, "Next time you're acting crazy I won't slap you so hard."

That's it for now. I thought of adding a little more, but I liked the idea of ending with a humorous line. Anyways, read and review. Don't worry, the attack will come soon, and you'll find out about that slime from Chapter 1.


End file.
